Possession
by XXinsidemymindXX
Summary: A one-shot depicting what happens after Juvia and Gray get home from a wet night out. My first attempt at writing a pure lemon story and do not worry, it does include very explicit material.


_Possession_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**I know, I know. I should be writing on my other unfinished projects and I am very sorry for not doing so but this has been playing on my mind for a long time now and toying with me, daring me to write it down. It is basically an investigation in the jealousy we have seen Gray experience, and deny, several times in the anime when other males have tried to court Juvia and his need to make her his. **

**As always: still not owning Fairy Tail or any of its inhabitants. I am only doing this for fun and to share my own admittedly, slightly perverted thoughts. God, writing parts of this made me blush so badly I could barely continue. But I persisted and I hope you enjoy the results.**

**A small note to let me know what you thought is much appreciated! **

**So without further ado: here is Possession.**

* * *

><p>Juvia breathed heavy.<p>

As soon as they entered the apartment they shared, Gray turned around abruptly and grabbed her. He forced her up against the cupboard door in the hallway and kissed her. Not in the usual way he normally kissed her, loving and tender, but with a desperation and intensity that she had never experienced before. Then he abruptly stopped for a second to look into her eyes and whisper, "you are mine", before continuing to kiss her. He moved away from her lips and down her neck in a movement so familiar and at the same time so different that she had all the trouble in the world not to moan loudly. God she loved it when he let his tongue trail down her neck in long, enticing sweeps with his chilled breathe tickling her feverish skin. It sent shivers of pure desire down towards her absolute centre and almost painfully turned her on, bearing promises of future pleasure. All the while mumbling the same phrase into her neck over and over again "you are mine."

Juvia knew what had bought these unexpected, but very welcome, advances on. She thought back on what had happened earlier that night at the pub...

_It had been late and all their friends had caved in long ago but Gray seemed unwilling to surrender to his exhaustion just yet. Even though the alcohol he had consumed made him slur slightly and sway a bit as he stood up he had insisted they would have just one more drink before they headed home. Juvia did agree, more to make him happy than to obey her own, not so calling need for further alcohol intake, on one more and he left her to grab two more drinks while the bartender called last drinks for the night._

"_Hey there sweetheart, a beautiful girl like you should not sit by themselves. It's a shame isn't it?" Two drunken thugs greeted the young mage sitting by a table in the corner of the pub by herself. The one who had spoken turned around to his partner and the second nodded in agreement. "Yeah a damn shame it is... but don't worry, we will keep you company and protect you against bad types." He concurred._

"_Eh. Thank you but that is not necessary. Juvia does not need to be protected."_

"_Oh. Come on sweetheart, don't be like that. I'll buy you a drink." The slug insisted and moved closer to the young woman, sitting down next to her and throwing his arm around Juvia's shoulder, paying no attention to her obvious discomfort._

"_No, Juvia does not need a drink. Please leave now."_

"_You are breaking my heart here sweetheart, come one just one kiss." He insisted and without waiting for any sort of approval moved in closer to plant a slimy, wet kiss on Juvia's lips. _

_Juvia watched in horror as his meaty lips moved closer, "Please let Juvia go." She tried to reason one last time while preparing herself to fend off the unwelcome advances using magical means. She had already started preparing her most efficient spell for unwanted attention and was just about to release her Water Lock when his smelly breath disappeared with a sudden jerk. Gray had returned and the cold look he wore could have frozen the sun itself as he glared down on the man he held in a steady grip by the neck of his collar._

"_Did you not hear her? She said no." He growled in a low voice, with only the slightest hint of slur embedded in the steel tone. His movements were steady and calm, and if it were not for the slightest sway, one could not have suspected he was not completely sober._

"_O yeah? And who do you think you are ass hole? What gives you the right to tell me what do to and not?" The slug pulled away and growled back. He was not going to let this prick stand in his way for some fun with that cutie sitting by the table. It was two against one. No matter what kind of righteous prick the ass hole thought he was he could still not take them both on at the same time. _

"_I'm the ass hole who'll beat the living crap out of you and your ugly friend over there if you don't piss off right now." Gray answered in the same ice-cold, calm tone he had used during the entire conversation. "She asked you to leave. If I were you then I would listen to the lady and piss off while I still had all my limbs intact..."_

_The slug just smirked, fully convinced he had the upper hand he nodded towards his friend and moved into action, quickly grabbing an empty beer bottle from the table and jabbing it towards the side of Gray's head in attempt to knock his opponent out quickly._

_The thug's creepy smirk made Gray see red. These two scum's had forced themselves on Juvia even though she asked them to leave her alone. He was not going to use magic on them. They did not deserve it. He was going to beat the living crap out of them with his own bare hands... The thought had barely left his mind before he followed his own promise. He ducked and, despite the slight in-coordination of his movements he had the many beers to thank for, planted a straight right on his opponent's cheek. Sending him flying through the air and crashing into the table next to them. As he finished the movement he was attacked from behind by the scum's mate who locked his arms behind him. Holding Gray down while the other man got up, squealing like a pig, he charged at Gray again and forced a filthy fist into Gray's stomach... The Ice Make mage grunted as the searing pain spread through his lower abdomen but paid no further heed to it as he pulled his elbow towards himself before ramming it into the face of the guy behind him. Crushing the nasal bone and forcing forward a red cascade of blood flowing from the man's nose. _

_The thug loosened his grip around Gray instantly as he cradled his now mutilated snout while letting out a long harangue of curses aimed at the Ice mage. Gray used his newly found freedom to turn around and grabbing the first slug by his collar and cover him in a rain of frozen fists. Soon the man screamed in terror, begging Gray to hold but to no avail. Blinded by the pure fury Gray kept punching him until his fists had been painted red and the man no longer made a sound._

_He did not stop until he felt someone grabbing his raised arm when he pulled it back to deliver another devastatingly punch. He looked up, furious over having been interrupted but his face softened and he relaxed his arm when he saw who it was. _

_Juvia._

_He looked around and noticed for the first time that the whole bar had frozen. Every pair of eyes in the room was glued to him and the man underneath him and as the rage of the fight left him Gray started to feel embarrassed and ashamed. Never had he let his feelings carry him away like that... It was not like him, he usually kept his cool. Even in the middle of a battle... _

_He nodded slightly towards Juvia and they left the bar and the two thugs without looking back. _

Yes, Juvia knew why he cradled her so desperately right now. She had seen the ice-cold fury in his eyes and she could see a faint reflection of that fury glimmer in his eyes still. She knew he had a streak of jealousy in him, she had seen it before, when Lyon had made his unwelcome advances on her, but the intoxicating liquids that he had devoured must have fuelled and called forth that innate demand to possess and defend his territory and created this raging flame in him that she could see him desperately trying to control when dealing with the thugs and now giving into and releasing upon her with all its repressed pressure.

Gray prided himself in never loosing himself in a fight, like Natsu for example. He always kept his cool and used his quick thinking to give him an upper hand even against opponents much more powerful than himself, but tonight he had lost it completely. If Juvia had not been there to drag him away from the bashed up drunk who tried to molest her mere moments earlier, Gray would not have stopped. The knowledge of his inability to control himself burnt him from within and he felt like his only salvation was to take back, purify, what the thugs had tried to besmirch.

He had to have her.

To cleanse the image of the ugly man's lips closing in on hers that lingered on his retina and reclaim her as his. No one else was allowed to touch Juvia like that but him.

She was his.

The pure rage, frustration, panic and alcohol all worked together to fuel his need for possession and he could feel his body craving hers. Suddenly it was not enough to let his tongue trail down her beautiful neckline; he needed to touch that flawless, shimmering, pale skin. He loosened his hands around her hair and waist to unbutton her white, modest shirt and untucking it from her azure-blue pen-skirt to be able to caress her perfect round hills. Her heavy breathing tickled his ear and sent streams of pure desire shooting through his body and gather between his hips. He needed her. No one else could wake that flame in him like she could.

"G-Gray-sama" She let out a muffled moan between the heavy breaths when he helped her out of her clothes as she obediently lowered her left shoulder so that he could slide the thin fabric down off her arms, letting his cool fingers follow the contours of her arms as he did so. Leaving trails of heightened sensitivity where they had touched her skin. He moved closer to her so that their bodies met when he quickly undid her white, lacy bra and let the tip of his fingers follow the outline of her plump, firm breasts, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. When he was finished with the blouse and the bra he wasted no time continuing with the undressing ritual. It was not enough to just have her naked on her upper body, he wanted to see, and touch, all of her. He quickly manoeuvred his caressing fingers down her back and took the opportunity to grab her behind with his both hands, feeling the firm, well-rounded flesh and caressing it with his thumbs before unzipping the dark piece of clothing and let it un-ceremonially drop to the floor…

He took a small step back to allow her to step out of her small pen skirt and to be able to fully appreciate every curve and centimetre of her perfect body.

By now his breathing matched hers: she was so perfect and he could feel the cravings rush through his whole body just by looking at her, calling forth the lowest, animalistic urges from within and making his hard-on throb almost painfully with anticipation.

She was his.

Juvia could feel a faint blush tint her cheeks pink under the intense stare of her lover. She subconsciously moved her arms to cover herself and shifted her position slightly so that her thigh hid her centre from his gaze but the small movement only proved to pull him out of his momentarily paralysis. He stepped closer again to remove the last hindrance for their bodies to meet, forcefully ripping off her small lacy panties and kissing her passionately again.

As the kisses deepened they fuelled both her bravery and demanding desire for more and Juvia began to wonder if they would ever leave the hallway. She trembled under his caressing fingers and soft lips and the throbbing inside grew more persistent for each passing moment, making it harder and harder to ignore. She had never seen this dominating side of her partner; normally he was the picture of a perfect lover. Always making sure she came first in every aspect of the act and caring for her every need and this new, raw demand and obvious desire to use her for his own pleasure only fed her own lust. There was something new, unfamiliar but breathtakingly intense about the idea of being used to satisfy his need for her. To know that she and only she could awaken that brutal need in him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks we should move into the bedroom." She mumbled as she kissed him back and toyingly moved away from his addictive embrace to slowly walk towards their bedroom, turning around once in a while to make sure he followed her every movement, a concern completely undue, nothing could make him lose track of her now.

He followed her closely behind into the bedroom where she sat down on the bed, legs slightly spread apart to make room for his hard, muscular frame and he obediently followed.

She quickly unzipped his pants and in one swift movement pulled both them and his black boxers off, releasing his swollen member in the chilly night air before quickly providing the rock-hard cock with new shelter as she started sucking it resolutely. The young raven-haired man in front of her closed his eyes and threw his head back before letting out a low, involuntary groan as every fibre in his body vibrated with the intense pleasure flooding his body and rushing towards his aching cock.

"O god, I love it when you do that." He mumbled between heavy breaths before lowering his head and opening his eyes again in a desire to watch her sucking his cock. He brushed a couple of soft curls that had fallen out of a hairdo beginning to loosen with the constant movement out of her flushed face. God she was so beautiful and sexy. And so fucking unbelievably good at what she was doing right now. After a few minutes Gray felt the familiar pressure building up as Juvia, licked, sucked and stroked his pulsating cock and not wanting it to end just yet he stopped her movement by pulling his hips away from her while holding her head still in a gentle but firm grip.

Juvia looked up at Gray, first slightly confused but then she caught on why and relaxed her muscles. During her fellatio her own needs had been triggered even more as well. She knew she was soaking wet and now her clit thumped with an eagerness so demanding she craved to give in, and her heart beat furiously in her chest. She loved sucking his cock, tasting his salty pre-cum and forcing out the small sounds of pleasure he never willingly surrendered. Although he always made her work for her reward, she knew exactly how to make him whimper and moan when the pleasure became too much and the small sounds drove her wild.

Which he knew very well.

"Is there a problem?" He smirked as she saw her flustered face and eyes filled with horniness. Not bothering to wait for an answer he dropped down on his knees and pulled her closer to the end of the bed so that his face was in the same level as hers. He brushed his lips against hers for a fluttering moment and then moved downwards, steadily kissing, licking, nibbling and lightly biting her flushed skin until reaching what he had aimed for since the beginning. Her big, luscious breasts, which heaved with every desperate breath the blue haired mage drew into her lungs. He sucked her right nipple into his mouth while gently caressing the other with his cool fingers. Just barely touching the lower part of her breasts with the tip of his fingers while massaging the nipple with his thumb. Her reaction came instantly, her back arched violently and she let out a loud moan as all the pleasure intensified and threatened to overwhelm her completely, it was almost too much.

"G-Gray-sama, Juvia can't…" She let out in a faint attempt to stop his forceful movements; her voice was a cross between a whisper and a moan. But to no avail. Gray had no intention of stopping there.

"Shhh… don't say anything. This is what you want, isn't it?" He mumbled while massaging the pink, hard nipple with his left hand, gently sucking the other and moving his right hand down towards her clit. And all she could do to concur was to let out a low growling sound and bite her lips to stop her from making noises as her whole body jolted when his hand found its target. She writhed under his skilled hands and mouth. He knew exactly how to make her into a small puddle of desire in his hands. Gray loved the sounds he forced forward from his beautiful girlfriend; he savoured every small whimper, groan and involuntary moan she let slip from her soft lips as he steadily took her higher and higher. Then he moved his finger inside her, first just holding still for a moment before beginning to move his hand, in and out through her soaking wet opening, intensifying the pleasures a thousand fold until she could feel herself closing in on the edge of what she could handle.

Only to hold just as she was about to come.

She opened her eyes and let out a disappointing, needy groan as she was forced to come down from her high without experiencing the sweet relief he had held dangling just in front of her. "G-Gray… I…"

He smirked to himself, that particular sound was what he had waited for; she only skipped the honourable prefix and talked about herself in first person in those moments.

It was time.

He let her go completely to let her sit up again before flipping her over; placing her on her hands and knees as she obediently followed his lead.

His own throbbing member twitched with anticipation, his ears buzzed and he could feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest as he helped opening her so that he could enter her tight orifice. He needed this, so badly. No one could ever turn him on like she could.

He needed her, in every aspect.

He was completely and utterly hers.

When the first sensation of positioning it into her warm, wet centre overwhelmed him, he lost it completely, he shuddered with pleasure and moaned loudly, not bothering to even try to hold it in anymore he began to thrust into her with long, hard movements which progressively speeded up as the he pushed them both further and further towards their culmination.

Juvia whimpered as she tried to hold steady and meet his thrusts instead of following his movements but it was hard, his movements was so powerful, that all she could do to steady herself was to grab the creased, sweaty sheets and try to hold on. He brought them both to the end of oblivion as he bent down and shifted his leg just one bit to be able to thrust even deeper than before.

That was all it took.

Juvia groaned mindlessly as he took her over the edge; black dots covered her vision and all her senses echoed with the unbearable intensity of the pleasure that ran its course through her body. She was only vaguely aware that he followed her mere moments later as he tensed up before moaning out a muffled "O god" and collapsing on top of her.

When the worst dots had disappeared from his vision and he could breathe, at least sort of normally, again he stepped off her and took her in his arms before letting himself relax and shut his eyes.

Juvia stayed awake a couple of moments longer, observing his peaceful face and divine body. Yes, she was his, in every aspect he owned her.

But only because he was hers.


End file.
